


Exhale Slowly

by gwendy1



Series: Unconnected Games of Shance Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, New Relationship, Sexy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/pseuds/gwendy1
Summary: Whether it’s the anxiety or the excitement, Lance’s breath hitches and jerks.Shiro helps Lance out.





	Exhale Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiccupthesmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupthesmol/gifts).



> This is my gift to Blue Paladin for the Games of Shance (aka [@the-shance-games](https://the-shance-games.tumblr.com) on tumblr). I hope you enjoyed it! :)

They’re just going on a supply run to another space mall. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

 

Except Shiro’s going with them this time. And even though their first actual date has already happened and could be categorically determined a success — with all the handholding, the shy gazing while fumbling for conversation, the completely unintentional game of footsie under the dining table, and slowly getting comfortable enough over the alien version of fine dining to share the more personal stories with each other — Lance is still worried.

 

Yeah, Shiro kissed him at the end of the night and definitely seems interested in Lance, but it’s just so new. It’s fragile. It feels like he stumbled into winning something he didn’t even know he was playing. Lance has definitely been crushing on Shiro for so long now, but he thought he’d been subtle! Now, not only does Shiro know, but he returns his feelings! Lucky doesn’t even begin to describe the feeling Lance has. It feels too good to be true. Part of him feels anxious, like he should look over his shoulder and watch out for the moment when Pidge or someone comes up and tells him something has gone wrong - that they’ve accidentally worm-holed into another reality and they need to get back to theirs, you know, the one where Shiro isn’t inexplicably making Lance’s dreams come true.

 

So, yeah, maybe Lance is a little nervous, but he’s invested now. He knows the weight of Shiro’s hand in his, the warm press of his lips, the sheer anticipation of something less chaste on the horizon. He wants every moment they have to go well. To go so smoothly they just slide into a loving and lasting relationship. Because he wants the chance to love him so badly.

 

Coran and Pidge have long since forgotten about Lance and Shiro back here in the rear passenger section of the shuttle. Caught up in their own conversation at the front. And that’s good. That’s fine.

 

But the steady heat of Shiro seated right next to him, the soft smile and quiet confidence, against the dawning knowledge that Shiro and Lance will likely get a moment to explore a little and spend time alone together — it all just gets to him. Will this count as their second date?

 

Whether it’s the anxiety or the excitement, Lance’s breath hitches and jerks. “Hicc—,” he hiccups.

 

Embarrassed, Lance slaps a hand over his mouth. “Hicc—,” he startles, another one jolting through his chest involuntarily.

 

Shiro is wide-eyed. And his gentle smile widens into a full-fledged grin. “Hiccups?” Clearly delighted, he says, “If you try to slow your breathing, they might go away.”

 

“Hiccu—“ Lance lowers his hand. “Maybe if I had a paper bag. My sister could do that mind over matter thing. Hicc—,” he jerks and pauses. “But I’ve never had the willpower.”

 

Shiro laughs softly. “I don’t buy that. You have the willpower. Just maybe not the patience,” he smirks.

 

“Hicc—,” Lance winces, this one trapping a giggle. Shiro’s motto: patience yields focus. Yeah, he’s heard that one.

 

Shiro looks on in concerned sympathy. “All you need is to slow your oxygen intake. Let your own carbon dioxide linger enough to lower your breathing.” His eyes land on Lance’s mouth. And he leans in, cupping Lance’s jaw. “How about we try this?” Shiro whispers. He kisses Lance, tilting his head and parting his lips to seal them together at the mouth. Their first open-mouthed kiss.

 

“Hicc—,” Lance jerks again. But Shiro leans in further, embracing him in both arms, and making sure their lips stay connected. Their hot breath mingles together, shifting between them with each pump of their lungs. Lance shudders, surrendering into the pull of Shiro’s body, and reaching up to grasp onto his soft hair and clutch at the breadth of his back.

 

Another hiccup rocks him, but it’s smaller this time, less forceful.

 

Pressed ever closer, the steamy air becomes wet and heavy in their mouths. And Lance feels Shiro’s tongue slide softly over to lick gently at the inside of his bottom lip. Lance shivers and shifts closer, edging his own tongue out to meet Shiro’s. He moans, exploring and tasting, devouring his salty-sweet kiss and feeding a deep hunger.

 

And then, Shiro guides the kiss into something sedate, and Lance opens his eyes to the flush of Shiro’s cheeks, so close, as Shiro pulls gently back to caution, “Exhale slowly.” Their mouths edge apart but their foreheads nuzzle together now, and their shared breath passes between them leisurely. Some of Shiro’s steadiness must have seeped into him, because Lance leans there into his heat — calmed.

  


- _fin_ -

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was partially inspired by the song **X-hale Slowly** by Bootsy McQueen. ;) _Shout out to fellow QAF fans who saw it when it aired or got the DVDs because that's the only way to watch it with the original music soundtrack now._ [Here's a link](https://youtu.be/tOWeY2IEXxs?t=196) to the song on YouTube (cued to the quiet section that helped inspire this fic) and it's the SFW version (no QAF clip, just the album cover).
> 
> Let me know if you liked this fic. :)


End file.
